Krystal's Song
by tellurian
Summary: Not really a song, an experience.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have no resemblance, (nor relation)to anyone who owns Star Fox. This is my story, all just a range of crazed thoughts coming crazed mind. Read. Review. I don't think I'm all that bad of a writer but know I need lots of improvement, and this time I'll know if I have to start over again, I don't have to erase the whole thing.  
  
Krystal's Song  
Evora  
_________________________________________________________  
Prologue  
  
She was a girl with soft blue fur.  
Her eyes were wide and innocent, although she wasn't what you would call naive.  
She was my daughter.  
I raised her from a cub, the best I knew how. Then one day, she was gone, taken from me.  
Every time I look at the hourglass, I think of her and know I'll never see her again. It's my fault. This is what I deserve. A mother should never give up someone so precious. I did.  
If one wish were granted to me, this would be it.  
Give her happiness, and let the one whom she chooses to be with take very good care of her, always.  
  
******  
  
Memoirs Of A Young Blue Vixen  
  
I woke up, shielded my eyes, not from a strong ray of sunlight, but from the pellets of water pounding down on my face. I didn't have much more than a few pieces to wear and a journal I'd been keeping since I learned to write. I didn't know any of the other pups. Some looked like they hadn't had food or water in days or maybe weeks, others cried, but I didn't dare, or actually I couldn't because I had shed so many tears that my ducts couldn't make anymore. From then on my life would consist of fending for myself, beginning there, in the middle of a damp, rainy forest. They told me it was where I belonged-carefree, uninhibited by nature. Deep inside I knew it wasn't really freedom, it was more of a camp for the lost and unwanted.  
  
I spent my first night at camp being hungry and cold, wishing the sun would come out the next morning, wherever it was. The darkness came whenever Cerinia passed into an orbit far from Solar. Having blue fur was supposed to keep the body warm for this extended period of time but didn't seem to do me much good. I was shivering again by nightfall, and among all the other cubs who had been given away, I hadn't made friends with a single one.  
  
When another morning came, the older foxes and vixens gathered us and made us walk for miles in a blizzard. They said there was no more food and in order to get it, we would have to hunt for it. I knew nothing about hunting. I'd lived indoors since I was born. My parents had provided for me all the food and shelter I needed.  
  
The first bite of food I found came from a bush. They were very tasty berries of red and green. I thought I'd had a real treat until I became very ill. The grown vixen who was my guardian panicked when she looked at me. I was so scared. Those berries were poisonous, and she gave me a terrible tasting liquid that forced me to expel the entire contents of my stomach. Thankfully I survived, but I'd also learned a lesson about eating things from a vine just because it looked pretty.  
  
Once I was well enough, which was a matter of a few hours, I was lectured along with the other cubs on where to find, hunt, and kill food.  
  
"Today, we're going to find voles." said our teacher.  
  
I knew about voles. Field mice. My father brought them home quite a lot, but I'd never seen him catch one.  
  
"They're extremely swift, but you can corner them and then lung quick. First you pin them down with your paws then clutch them in your teeth until you hear the backbone snap."  
  
I wondered how I'd do it, it seemed so vile. When I looked around though, I saw my peers looking on with awe, completely mesmerized. They were hungry. Come to think of it, I was very hungry too, and finally I understood why they wanted us that way.  
  
  
The area around us was a landfill, prime for rodents. Each one of us was given a section of our own to hunt. Mine was filled with scrap metal and other odd pieces that looked like some sort of space junk left behind by Cerinian aeronauts.  
  
I went down on all fours, paws and knees, that is. The scent of those rodents was strong, especially at ground level. I could see them scurrying in the dark underneath the debris. My mouth watered as I watched them, my stomach panged with the anticipation. I was going to catch my first field mouse, maybe more if I was quick enough. Soon as I felt the time was right, I leaped forward and made enough noise to make them scatter about. I quickly shoved aside some pieces of the metal and saw several of them hadn't managed getting away, and so there they were, cornered prey. I pounced again and two slipped passed me, but one was trapped underneath my paws. I swiftly lowered my muzzle and clamped my teeth down on it, then tightened the bite until hearing a loud crack.  
  
I'd done it. My first food, hunted and killed. I dealt with the raw, bitter taste, swallowed it despite that it was tough and clumpy, but then I wondered why I heard voices of laughter behind me.  
  
"She did it," said one of the other cubs. "She actually caught that little rat in her mouth and chewed it!"  
  
I got up from my knees and turned to see them all gathered around me, and as I wiped off the rodent's blood from my mouth, our chaperone came to me.  
  
"I didn't think you'd score on that one," she said with a shifty smile. "But you did, just like the ancient ones. Wasn't that a fun initiation? Anyhow, you've earned this..." And she brought from behind her a stick longer than I was tall. "This is what we really hunt with. A staff. And from now on you'll bring your catch back to camp to be cooked first. Understand?"  
  
The other cubs snickered.  
  
The raw taste was still in my mouth when we returned to camp. Before going to sleep, a shell was passed around for all of us to drink from, but they made sure not to pass it to me.  
  
"No way, mousegirl." said a small fox who had scooted away from me.  
  
"My name is Krystal." I snapped at him.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, killer Krystal....mousegirl."  
  
He made me so angry that I hit with him my assigned staff. He humped over in pain and cried. That got me a good punishment-two whole days without food. 


	2. Ravers Forest, Sapphire Lake

For those of you looking to read something lighthearted and humorous, go elsewhere. I'm just not kiddie-friendly.

To the one who calls this stupid, hope you're better at finishing your 'dammed' homework than you are at giving fanfic reviews.

Furthermore, I won't be updating anymore of my stories...not that it's going to make a difference one way or the other to anyone here. I never knew this site was exclusively for 15 and under and since I'm in the 18-25 range, guess I'd be better off to move on.

Krystal's Song

________________________________________________________________________

Ravers Forest, Edge of Sapphire Lake

Cerinia

16.03.5089

The landscape glistened in hues of blues and greens--the kind of place from my dreams. Serene. Sounds of the ocean. Clear blue skies. I knew no one would find me there, and it was how I preferred it after my stormy first few days of camp. In the afternoons, we were given free time to do whatever we wanted. My choice was easy. Complete solidarity. I had finally escaped from my small burrow, or what the guardians often referred to as a foxhole, a term I'd related to battles, not basic shelter for a young vixen like me. However, it became a very comfortable nest for me to sleep in. Even in there, I would dream.

Before continuing, I should tell a little bit about myself. My name is Krystal. I have blue fur, aqua eyes. I'm about five feet and six inches, tall for most vixens but I like it and use it to my advantage. Boasting about one's talents isn't so appealing to me but I have to say that I have a beautiful voice. My eyes are another one of my assets, my personality is enough to keep a stranger entertained for quite a good while if they request it, and I've traveled throughout this world on my own after being given away then confined at a camp where I learned many skills and discovered my abilities of communication between the living and dead. Prior to being summoned to this camp for lost and unwanted children, I had wanted to be a trained guide. On my planet, guides were the ones who assist visitors in their travels all over the galaxy. If I did that, I would have had a chance to see the whole universe...

"How old are you anyhow?"

I looked up from my peaceful spot to the voice I'd heard to a female lupine standing near. Her fur was mostly pale yellow, tinged with patches of white, including one around her left eye. I was so shocked that someone had found me that I totally disregarded what she'd said and got up quickly from what I had considered a cozy little cradle of peace.

"I don't believe this. I walk for miles and still someone finds me..." I snapped, then slapped the dust off of my dark sarong.

"Yeah, miles in circles," She addressed me with a simper and crossed her arms. "You probably felt it."

"Felt what?"

"There's an invisible barrier here to keep us all within range. You know, so we don't run off. You feel a shock if you go beyond the barrier. It tingles, but believe me, it's enough to change your mind about going any farther."

It sounded too amazing to be true, yet there had been a tingle, or a strange sensation from my fingertips to the palm of my hand when I balanced against a tree to shake sand out of my shoes. After slipping them back on, I tried getting beyond that tree but felt a stronger tingling along with an incessant humming in my ears. The sound was so painful, it caused my eardrums to quiver. That was why I turned into a different direction, several times experiencing the same thing until finally I ended up where the edge of the sands met with the sea.

"...I thought I was free..."

"They call it an invisible fence," The lupine talked over my softly-spoken words. "There's been a few foxes who got through it but they smelled like grilled fungus afterwards, and they say the ringing in your ears never goes away. I bet it would even turn your blue fur black."

"Sounds like you'd get a thrill out of that." I joked but at the same time knew it could have very well been true by the icy glare she gave me.

"At least I'm not the one who tricked you into eating that live rodent."

Any other time I might have hauled back a fist and socked her one but at that point I just didn't have the will to do such a thing. I looked toward the water and for a second, thought I'd had an answer to my troubles. I can swim...oh yes, I can. But how far?

"Don't even think about it." said the lupine as she'd accurately read my thoughts. "You couldn't possibly doggie-paddle that far. And where would you end up if you could?" She walked around me, and I noticed her lush white tail had been sectioned by two silver rings. "I heard a huge monster lives out there in the middle of that ocean. They say some crazy scientist created him then discarded him when things didn't go quite right."

_Ludicrous_. I thought to myself, then watched her walk up to the shoreline and gracefully halt.

"I saw it once...  It has a metal skin and glowing eyes. ....So scary. I think that scientist must have lots of other experiments, and no telling what they're for. One day he'll be defeated, though. There's an old prophecy among the elders in our sect that a true hero will come...one without fear. But they say he won't be from our side of the galaxy. I know it's true because I see it."

"You...see it?"

"In my visions," She turned back to face me. "Just like I knew what was going to happen before I was separated from my parents. We all have some kind of special abilities, didn't you know that?"

It just didn't seem real enough for me, at least not yet.

"We're all born sorcerers. Our parents knew that. That's why we were given away. Not everyone on Cerinia has special powers but the ones of us who do can't be treated as normal. We're too useful to them."

"Useful? How's that?"

"We're secret weapons. The Cerinian military owns us. They'll train us to fight..."

I didn't like the sound of this and joined her at the shoreline immediately. "Train us to fight? For what?"

"To defend the planet if necessary,"

"Defend the planet? But we're just kids!"

"We're not just anything," She replied firmly and poked her index finger a few times into my collarbone. "You and me....and the rest of us...we're powerful Very powerful. Because of that they'll make sure we're safe here, but we'll have to do our part as well.

The fright then rippled through me.

"Now, you didn't tell me your age," She stood right upon me, my eyes about on the level with hers; I'd say she was about half an inch taller. "Fourteen? Fifteen?"

I bowed my head for no real reason. "Yes..."

"Which is it? Fourteen or fifteen?"

I chose the greater one. "Fifteen."

"No you're not!" She riposted. "You're thirteen! I know it because that's what's Miss Prowler said!" Then her voice went down and she moved away, began circling me again. "And the youngest one of us. But I swear you sure are tall to be a vixen," Then she stopped to the left of me and nudged her shoulder against mine. "Same height as me. Actually I can see a plus in that. We can share clothes, of what little they give us. Be good and you might get a long dress like a princess..." She spun round and round like she had already been crowned by the king. "Embroidered with gold, so soft and smooth. You know princesses only have the best."

Finally she stopped spinning and went off balance but quickly regained it. Still, I wasn't really interested in becoming a princess. All I wanted was a place to call home.

"My name is Tira, by the way. Do you know what that means in Dino?"

I crinkled my nose. "Dino? What's that?"

"It's only the coolest language in Lylat. They're going to teach it to us at camp. It's what the fighters use to communicate with each other. Kind of a code the enemies can't trace. They say over time you get so used to it that you'll forget all about speaking our common language. Anyhow, our names aren't really translated in Dino, but if they were, Tira would be pronounced Kahu. It's well known that Kahu was a great princess during the earliest years of Lylat. I'm sure you've heard the story of how she wasn't afraid to go against her king and join the other side, and she even fell in love with a soldier from one of the enemy's brigades."

I'd heard the story many times throughout the years of my upbringing. Kahu was a Titanian princess who died young giving birth to that enemy soldier's cubs. She'd died a martyr, never giving in her fight against a king who ruled with an iron fist. Brave, she was, but I still couldn't bring myself to obsess over it as Tira had done.

"I suppose I would do the same thing if I was forced to live like her people," Tira continued. "They weren't free at all. They basically lived for the king and that was it. They had no lives of their own. They were brainwashed into serving him..."

"Hmm," I uttered. "And so, this camp we're in...was it our choice to be initiated by them?"

Apparently that was enough to make her stop and think. Good enough for me. This idea of being sanctioned to that camp and trained as secret weapons made me extremely uneasy. We were prisoners, held against our will and forced to serve our king just the same as those early days in Titania. ...Titania...now that's a place I'd never been. If I had my own choice, I would have traveled the universe, discovering new places, meeting others of my own nature--blue foxes.

"You're so different from the rest of us," Tira said almost as though she had read my mind again, and I was starting to think it must have been a side dish of her special powers. "You're blue. There aren't many blue ones...not anywhere. I think the most common are red foxes, right?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. I don't really care for red foxes."

"You're kidding. Why not? They're probably the closest you'll get to your own."

"Because they're sly and shifty," I answered, actually uncertain of why I detested red foxes so much, I just did. "And most of them are too short. I'd much rather spend the rest of my life with a cheetah or a leopard,"

"Cheetahs? Leopards? You mean you'd actually go that far?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well I wouldn't. Anyway, I don't have to think about that. I already have someone. He's a pilot...and he's so ruggedly handsome, has a brilliant coat of gray fur. If you hadn't already guessed, he's definitely a lupine, like me. He's got his own ship, you know. And he's the leader of his team. One day he'll come back to take me away from this, he promised."

"A real pilot? Coming to take you away?"_ Someone's coming to take you away, but they'll be wearing white coats. _I thought. "You know this for sure?"

"Yes. He's a mercenary. My enemy soldier. But unlike Kahu, I'm not going to die in his arms. Me and him will be together for a long time to come..." Tira's tail swung in a half circle and she looked dreamily toward the sky. "Are you a fast runner?"

"Yes." I answered although not knowing what that had to do with anything, but then she appeared to be taken by something in the sky and dashed in front of me.

"Then....RUN!"

I saw her going then looked into the sky and saw a huge ship over the horizon heading in our direction. It was larger than any craft I'd ever seen, oddly shaped, like a huge bird with its head extended far out from the rest of the body. It had search lights that were scanning the area all around and then I realized something shooting from the rods in front of it. As I started running, I looked behind me a few times and saw lasers firing into the forest behind us, and each time one struck a tree, sparks and branches would fly everywhere. As much as I wanted to live, I knew I couldn't outrun that ship, and soon it was right over us, hitting trees that came within inches of falling on us. But Tira and I kept running until at last we reached the edge of that forest and had nowhere else to run because we were then surrounded by the guardians, and right in front had been Miss Prowler, the husky old angry vixen who had brought me to the camp. She smirked, and I looked back into the sky, seeing the large metal goose-shaped spaceship gracefully turn off and head out.

"You girls picked a dangerous time to go sightseeing," she said to me and Tira. "Right on the day the king requested our good Cornerian friends to clear away that part of the forest for the expansion of our camp. They'll be coming back but I don't know when. You'd two had best stay with the group from here on out if you want to play it safe."

I watched the ship belonging to "our Cornerian friends" whom I've never hear of before, vanish into the Cerinian sky. From then on I understood the importance of being careful and learning as much as I could in the meantime about those who were our friends and those who were our enemies.


End file.
